mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Horror (2015 minigame)
Halloween Horror is a Holiday minigame on Mineplex that was playable from October 9th to November 8, 2015. Halloween Horror was an updated version of its 2013 and 2014 counterparts, released for the 2015 holiday season, and features many similarities. In Halloween Horror, players must team up with each other in order to repel waves of enemies, and defeat the Pumpkin King. Summary Waves Wave 1 * Chat Description ''- Skeletons? Farmers? FARMER SKELETONS!!! * ''Enemies - SkeletonsSome Skeletons held Wooden Hoes. Wave 2 * Chat Description - Giant Zombie is here to smash your brains! * Enemies - 1 Giant, Zombies, and Creepers Note: Giants could kill players in one hit, as well as smash through blocks. Wave 3 * Chat Description - Spiders, Spiders and even more Spiders! * Enemies - Spiders and Leaping SpidersLeaping Spiders were Cave Spiders that had the inability to inflict the Poison debuff to players. Note: Leaping spiders are cave spiders that jump really high. Wave 4 * Chat Description - Look up! Its the Ghasts and Ghouls to kill you! * Enemies - Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen Note: Zombie Pigmen had a permanent Speed Buff of some sort. Wave 5 * Chat Description - Double the giants! Double the fun always say! * Enemies - 2 Giants, Zombies, and Creepers Wave 6 * Chat Description - The final battle! The Pumpkin King! you're sure to die now! * Enemies - Pumpkin King, Zombies, Creepers, Giants * Notes - Unlike the other waves, Zombies, Creepers, and Giants will spawn constantly until all of the Pumpkin Minions are dead. Wave 7 * Chat Description - Celebration! The Pumpkin King The Pumpkin King appeared as a Wither Skeleton wearing a Pumpkin, with an iron axe in his hand. When he first appeared in Wave 6, he would have his Flame Shield on, in the form of a ring of Blazes above him. Also, he would have his minions (floating pumpkin heads) surround him with bows. It was impossible to do damage to him or the minions at this time. Occasionally, the minions would shoot a bunch of arrows that could do damage to players. To actually damage the Pumpkin King, players first had to disable his Flame Shield by shooting at the Blazes. This could be more easily done with Robin Hood's Barrage (Finn's snowballs had no effect on the flame shield). In this stage, the Pumpkin King fired barrages of arrows at the players. Once the Flame Shield was destroyed, players would have a limited time to kill all of the Pumpkin King's minions, which dispersed and rushed at all players. They were strong, were invulnerable to arrows, and could kill players in a few hits. If the players failed to kill all of the minions in time, the Pumpkin King's Flame Shield would regenerate, forcing the players to disable it again. However, if the players did manage to kill all of the minions, the Pumpkin King would start to attack players, making him vulnerable in turn. However, he was lethal at close range, being able to kill players with four hits. In addition, he was able to throw TNT, and destroyed all blocks within a small radius, causing massive player and landscape damage. Dialogue * When he arrives - "I am the Pumpkin King, and you will all die!" * When his Flame Shield regenerates - "Ha! I'm invulnerable now!" * When his Flame Shield is destroyed - "Go, my minions! Attack!" * When his minions are killed - "Foolish minions! I will deal with you myself!" * At half health - "Stop running so I can kill you!" * If players all die/lose - "Muahahaha! Foolish mortals! Halloween is mine!" * If he dies - "NOOO! You haven't seen the last of me!" Kits Tips Rewards Players who participated in a victory were awarded with the Decrepit Warhorse mount. Gems Experience Notes *Unlike previous Halloween Horror minigames, the time did not turn to day when the Pumpkin King was defeated. *Zombies, Giants and Spiders became faster the longer that they have been alive, and would eventually outrun the player if not killed. Glitches Current Patched History October 9th, 2015 - Halloween * Added Minigame released. November 8th, 2015 - Halloween * Added Minigame removed. Category:Article stubs